Only You Chanbaek Version
by xoxorienakimmyun
Summary: Chanyeol yang merasa terpukul karena Baekhyun sudah berpacaran dengan Kim Taeyeon, sunbae nya di SM Entertainment. Dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Nana, sebagai pelariannya. Inspirated by K - Will, Please Don't, You Don't Know Love and kabar kencan Taeyeon & Baekhyun. Gak bisa bikin summary.


**Title**  
Only You

**Author**  
xoxorienakimmyun

**Genre**  
Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated**  
T

**Length**  
Oneshoot

**Main Cast(s)**  
Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Taeyeon

Im Jin Ah / Nana After School

All Member EXO

**Pair(s)**

Chanbaek, slight Baekyeon, & Nayeol.

**Disclaimer : **

Para Cast hanyalah milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan SM Ent & Pledis Ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk project dari ff ini terlaksana.

**[A/N]**

Hello... hello... hello... *ala Rita Sugiarto* xoxorienakimmyun alias Rina Mulyana Setiawan alias Raina Lee alias Lee Sang Hwa alias Lee Rina menyapa kalian semuaaa... *ditimpuk readers* Kali ini Author yang paling kyeopta se jamban dunia akhirat ini membawa fanfiction khusus tentang Chanbaek. Sejujurnya kemarin agak kagak ridho kalau Taeyeon ama Baekhyun jadian. Soalnya Baekhyun terlalu kekanak - kanakan buat Taeyeon. Tapi gue sich mendukung apa yang kemauan Mereka. Seharusnya Kita mendukung keputusan Mereka. Walaupun ternyata Mereka mungkin settingan SM. By the way, akhirnya gue dapet ilham *asekkk* dari jamban buat bikin ini ff *ya elah kagak elit banget* *justru kalau gue kagak ke jamban, gue kagak dapet ilham buat nie, readers*. Fanfiction ini **sedikit **terinspirasi dari MV K - Will yang Please Don't.. yang fenomenal oleh kaum fujoshi itu dan **sedikit **mengambil dari MV K - Will juga yang dibintangi oleh Park Dobi Kita yaitu You Don't Know Love. Ada beberapa juga yang saya rubah karena Saya itu males kalau terlalu mirip ama aslinya. Walaupun endingnya disini agak maksa banget. Jeongmal gomawo buat exindira yang udah rekomendasiin buat judulnya. Jujur saya terbantu sekali atas ide kamu *cipok sayang*. Walaupun endingnya agak kagak yakin gue.

**Warning**

YAOI, Boys Love inside, Miss Typo berkeliaran, AU, Alur entah terlalu cepat atau lambat, Gaje sekali, Ending yang kacau dan EYD yang agak ngasal bin kacau.

**Summary: **

Chanyeol yang merasa terpukul karena Baekhyun sudah berpacaran dengan Kim Taeyeon, sunbae nya di SM Entertainment. Dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Nana, sebagai pelariannya. Inspirated by K - Will, Please Don't, You Don't Know Love and kabar kencan Taeyeon & Baekhyun. Gak bisa bikin summary.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT AND NO SILENT READERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ready**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Go!**

**Author POV**

Chanyeol tampak terduduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu menyedihkan. Sang happy virus EXO ini tampak mengalami kegalauan yang begitu mendalam. Dia kemudian menyadarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Secara perlahan - lahan Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Sudah cukup, Dia kehilangan Kris, sang leader dan teman curhatnya karena memutuskan kontrak dengan SM Entertainment tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tentu Dia merasa sakit hati karena sang leader tiba - tiba mengajukan gugatan ketika Mereka melakukan persiapan Konser pertama Mereka. Kini Dia harus mengalami kehilangan untuk ke 2 kalinya. Kali ini, Byun Baekhyun patner nya sekaligus orang yang Dia cintai ternyata berpacaran dengan sunbae nya sendiri di SM Entertainment, Kim Taeyeon.

Dia begitu merasa terpukul dengan rumor itu. Awalnya Dia menganggap ini sebuah lelucon belaka. Namun setelah Agensi Mereka mengkonfirmasi hubungan Mereka, Chanyeol merasa terpukul. Dia tak menyangka orang yang Dia cintai, ternyata menjalani hubungan selama hampir 4 bulan dan Dia tak pernah mengetahuinya. Sungguh miris bukan.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Namun, pertahanannya runtuh juga. Air mata nya turun tak dapat Dia bendung. Dia begitu terpukul, kenapa Dia harus mendapat berita seperti ini. Dia sudah cukup kecewa dengan pergi nya Kris dari EXO ditambah Baekhyun yang ternyata lebih memilih Taeyeon dibanding dirinya.

"Argghhhhhhhhh..." teriaknya frustasi.

Rasanya Dia ingin mencemburkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah lelah. Dia sudah tak mampu untuk bertahan sendiri. Dia sudah kehilangan sahabat dan patnernya. Dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa ini terlarang. Tak seharusnya Dia mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun yang notabene adalah seorang namja sama sepertinya. Tapi, entah mengapa ketika bersama dengan Baekhyun, Dia begitu merasa nyaman. Dia memang mengalami masalah orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Sekuat apapun Dia membendung perasaannya pada Baekhyun, tetap Dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Dia mencintai Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus Aku yang mengalami ini?" teriaknya frustasi.

Dia pun menangis dengan kencangnya. Tak peduli, suaranya besok habis atau matanya bengkak. Dia terus menangis, meluapkan semua emosi yang Dia pendam selama ini.

Pantas saja ketika di SBS Inkigayo, Baekhyun yang mengantar kue ulang tahun untuk Taeyeon bukan Suho. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Pantas juga, ketika member EXO selesai latihan untuk persiapan konser mereka, Baekhyun meminta izin pada Suho untuk pergi dan mungkin akan pulang terlambat. Dan Dia melihat Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah mobil bersama yeoja. Ternyata Dia berkencan dengan Taeyeon. Lalu ketika Chanyeol akan pergi ke Rumah Roomate untuk syuting, Baekhyun tidak berada disampingnya. Lalu, Chanyeol juga mulai mencurigai bunga berwarna ungu yang dikirim oleh seseorang untuk Baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya. Ternyata itu dari Taeyeon. Dia sekarang mengerti perubahan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ternyata selama 4 bulan, Dia menjalani hubungan dengan Taeyeon. Kenapa harus Taeyeon? Diantara beberapa yeoja yang dekat dengannya kenapa harus Taeyeon?

"Argghhhhhhhhh..."

Chanyeol pun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun karena sinar mentari memasuki celah - celah kamarnya. Dia masih merasa enggan untuk terbangun. Dia mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Namun sepertinya Dia tak bisa tertidur kembali. Akhirnya Dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk di atas kasur. Kondisinya agak begitu menyedihkan, matanya yang bengkak, rambut - acak - acakan dan hidung yang memerah membuatnya seperti mayat hidup bukan seperti Park Chanyeol, sang happy virus EXO yang selama ini Kita lihat. Dia sempat melirik tempat disampingnya. Kosong.

"Sepertinya Dia tak pulang." gumamnya pelan.

Dia kembali sedih. Baekhyun sepertinya tak pulang ke dorm melihat kondisi di sampingnya masih rapih. Tak seperti ketika Baekhyun tidur bersamanya, pasti kondisi di sebelahnya acak - acakan. Dia kemudian mengecek handphone nya yang tergeletak di sisi meja nakas. Mungkin saja Dia mendapat e - mail dari Managernya mengenai jadwalnya harinya. Namun, sayang bukan mendapat e - mail dari Managernya. Dia mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun yang Baekhyun kirim tadi malam dan baru saja Dia membukanya

_From : Baekkiee..._

_Yeollie, Aku takkan pulang hari ini. Aku akan menginap di rumah orang tuaku. Saat ini, Aku sedang dikejar - kejar wartawan. Aku mengungsi untuk sementara waktu. Kuharap Kau mengerti._

"Setidaknya Kau masih perhatian padaku, Baekkie." gumamnya pelan.

Lalu Dia membuka akun Instagram miliknya. Dia pun banyak melihat berita Baekhyun & Taeyeon yang menjadi topik hangat para netizen. Ada yang menyetujui hubungan Mereka, ada yang menolak, ada yang memberi nya selanat ataupun memberinya caci dan maki.

"Apa tak ada berita lain? Selalu saja Mereka yang dibahas." gumamnya malas.

Dengan kesal, Dia kemudian menutup layar handphone nya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja nakas.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamar mandi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia melihat kondisinya begitu mengenaskan bahkan seperti zombie. Dia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kau harus kuat, Park Chanyeol." tekadnya di dalam hati.

Dia kemudian mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi miliknya. Dia sempat melirik sikat gigi milik Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Lalu Dia kemudian memulai ritual sikat giginya. Dia menyikat giginya dengan malas.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?" pikir Chanyeol di dalam hati.

Dia lalu menggosok giginya kembali dengan lesu. Dirasa sudah cukup, Dia kemudian berkumur lalu membersihkan bibirnya yang penuh dengan busa pasta gigi. Lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Pagi, semuanya..." sapa Chanyeol pura - pura ceria.

Dia tak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya kepada member EXO yang lain. Cukup Dia yang merasakan kesedihannya karena Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Pagi, Chanyeollie." jawab Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Chanyeol - ah, Kau terlihat seperti zombie." celetuk sang leader tunggal EXO, Suho.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuat roti bakar. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo kebingungan karena sangat tumben Chanyeol hanya membuat roti bakar. Biasanya Dia dan Jongin akan berteriak - teriak pada Kyungsoo untuk diminta membuat sarapan.

"Chanyeol hyung, tumben Kau membuat roti bakar sendiri." tanya sang magnae, Sehun.

"Hanya sedang ingin saja. Lagipula, Aku sudah lapar sekali." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Sementara menunggu roti dibakar di mesin pembakar roti, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kulkas. Dia mengambil sekotak susu Vanilla kesukaannya dan menuangkannya dalam gelas. Kyungsoo yang terus memperhatikan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan Dia menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Tringggg *efek gagal*

Roti bakar pun sudah naik ke atas, tanda sudah selesai dipanggang. Chanyeol pun mengambil salah satu roti yang sudah selsai dipanggang. Lalu dia berjalan sambil menggigit ujung rotinya dan membawa susu vanilla nya ke ruang tamu. Lalu Dia sedikit mengunyah rotinya dan menyimpannya di atas gelas susu nya.

Lalu Dia berjalan ke arah belakang sofa, dan memukul - mukul bantal sofa. Setelah merasa bosan, lalu dia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala sofa. Lalu Dia duduk di sofa dan mengambil sebuah buku, namun Dia hanya membuka sekilas, lalu menyimpannya kembali. Dia kembali menyadarkan kepalanya ke kepala sofa. Lalu Dia terbangun lagi. Lalu Dia tidur di sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya, menginggat semua moment indahnya bersama Baekhyun dulu.

"Akhh... Aku bosan..." teriaknya kesal.

Semua member EXO K yang menyadari perubahan sang tiang listrik EXO ini kebingungan.

"Kenapa dengannya, Kyungsoo - ah?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Nan mollaseo, Hyung." jawab Kyungsoo mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Sudah Kita biarkan saja. Mungkin, Dia sedang bosan." saran Suho sambil pergi berlalu.

"Hyung, Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Pasti Kau kecewa pada Baekhyun hyung." gumam Kai didalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." teriak Baekhyun sesampainya di dorm.

Member EXO pun hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Kai dan Sehun dengan tanding gamenya. Suho dengan membaca bukunya serta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol ringan di dapur.

"Dari mana saja Kau, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Suho sinis.

"Aku mengungsi dulu ke Rumah Orang Tua ku dulu." jawab Baekhyun sambil meminum air.

"Dan membiarkan semua scandal antara Kau dan Taeyeon sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo super sinis.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau tahu, gara - gara scandal Kau. Kami kena imbasnya. Dan Kau seenak jidatnya kabur ke Rumah Orang Tuamu." teriak Suho marah.

Kai dan Sehun pun yang tanding PS pun menghentikan game mereka, mendengar sang leader marah besar. Sebelum - sebelumnya, Dia tak pernah marah seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, sejak Kris pergi. Kita semua imbasnya. Jumlah fancafe Kita menurun. Dan Kita harus mengubah koreografi Kita untuk konser Kita. Untungnya konser Kita berjalan sukses. Dan sekarang, Kau dengan scandal kencanmu dengan Taeyeon sunbae dan foto minum - minum itu. Kau membuat fans kita semakin berkurang dan Kau membuat Kita semua kena imbasnya. Apa Kau belum mengerti Byun Baekhyun?" teriak Suho lebih marah.

Semua pun terdiam. Mereka tak berani melawan ucapan Suho ketika marah. Akhir - akhir ini memang Suho mulai mengalami stress karena tanggung jawab nya sebagai Leader tunggal EXO.

"Nan jeongmal mianhae, Hyung." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik Kau tenangkan emosi dulu, Hyung. Chanyeollie bawa Kau bawa Baekhyun ke kamar. Dia harus istirahat." saran Kyungsoo disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Arraseo, hyung. Cah, Baek. Kita masuk kamar." ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun langsung menarik Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

"Aishh... Lama - lama keriput di wajahku makin terlihat."

"Karena Hyung sudah tua, makanya keriputmu makin banyak." ledek si magnae.

"Ya! Dasar magnae kurang ajar." Suho tak terima langsung mengambil ancang - ancang melempar bukunya.

"Kaburr..." teriak duo magnae evil ini.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Semenjak Baekhyun dimarahi oleh Suho, Dia terlihat murung.

"Gwaenchana, Chanyeollie." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku tahu, Kau sedang berbohong. Kau pasti ada masalah, ceritalah. Siapa tahu itu bisa membuatmu tenang." ujar Chanyeol.

Meskipun tahu pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan bercerita tentang scandalnya. Tapi Dia bertekad untuk melupakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini tentang..."

"Fansmu." potong Chanyeol.

"Ne, Aku merasa takut. Setelah hubunganku dengan Taeyeon noona terbongkar. Fansku malah tak menyukai hubungan kami. Malah Taeyeon noona sering mendapat teror dari sasaeng fans. Belum lagi foto - foto Aku mabuk - mabukan juga bocor. Sungguh, Aku tak kuat menghadapi ini semua." curhat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil mengamati Baekhyun.

"Kadang Aku berpikir, Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa. Yang lulus kuliah lalu menjalani wamil dan bekerja layaknya orang - orang biasa." melanjutkan curhatnya tadi.

"Baek, jangan seperti itu. Kau harus kuat." saran Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tangis.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, jika Kau merasa tenang, maka menangislah."

Akhirnya Baekhyun tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Akhirnya Dia menangis. Mencurahkan semua emosi yang ada didalam hatinya.

"Baek, apa mungkin Kita masih sedekat ini ketika Kau tak bisa ku gappai lagi?" gumam Chanyeol didalam hati.

Chanyeol & Baekhyun pun menangis sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu, kabar Baekhyun dan Taeyeon masih jadi pembincangan hangat para netizen. Selama itu pula, member EXO kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Dan juga selama itu juga, Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun dan Dia lebih sering menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun, Mereka satu kamar, tapi akhir - akhir ini Mereka tak saling menyapa.

Seperti biasa, di dorm EXO. Kedua magnae ini sudah membuat keributan di dalam dorm.

"Yaa! Ya! Ya! Magnae, lama sekali didalam. Aku juga ingin mandi." teriak Kai didepan kamar mandi.

"Sebentar lagi, Aku belum selesai mandi." teriak Sehun tak kalah keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tapi Kau sudah 1 jam berada di kamar mandi." teriak Kai protes.

"Yaa! Bisakah kalian tidak berisik?" teriak Suho menegur kedua magnae kacau ini.

Ckleeekkk...

Pintu kamar Chanbaek pun terbuka. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan membawa ransel kesayangan.

"Mau kemana Kau, Chanyeollie?" tanya Suho heran.

"Hari ini, Aku akan ke rumah Roommate." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Bukannya syutingnya hari Jum'at?" tanya Kai tak kalah heran.

"PD - nim memajukan jadwalnya jadi hari ini." jawab Chanyeol lagi - lagi singkat.

"Mau sarapan apa Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Tidak usah, Kyung. Aku akan sarapan bersama Nana Sunbae." jawab Chanyeol.

"Nana Sunbae?" tanya Sehun keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk yang menutupi are privatnya.

"Ya! Magnae! Ganti baju sana!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Tiba - tiba, ponsel Chanyeol pun berbunyi. Dan Chanyeol langsung mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Yoboseoyo." sapa Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Chanyeol - ah." sapa seorang yeoja dari line telepon.

"Ne, Nana Noona." jawab Chanyeol yang membuat semua member EXO - K menatapnya, termasuk Baekhyun yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Aku sudah sampai. Kau ada dimana?" tanya Nana, temannya di Roomate.

"Aku masih di dorm, sebentar lagi Aku akan turun. Tunggu Aku disana, Noona."

"Arraseo, Aku akan menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti." ujar Chanyeol menutup line telepon.

"Itu dari siapa? Nana Sunbae kah?" tanya Baekhyun dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu semuanya. Anyeong." pamit Chanyeol dan pergi dari dorm.

"Sepertinya, hubungan Nana Sunbae dan Chanyeollie sangat dekat." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne, kuharap begitu." sahut Kai.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

"Mian, Noona. Sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol dan Nana tengah berada di Cafe dekat dorm EXO. Mereka berencana untuk berangkat bersama ke Rumah Roomate. Menginggat jadwal syuting Roomate dialihkan menjadi hari ini.

"Gwaenchana, Chanyeol - ah. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Nana pada Chanyeol.

"Belum, Noona." jawab Chanyeol disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Aigoo, Kau harus sarapan Chanyeol - ah. Kau mau pesan apa? Biar Aku pesankan."

"Akh.. Biar Aku saja, Noona. Jangan repot - repot."

"Jangan begitu, Kita ini kan patner. Sesama patner harus saling membantu, eotte?"

"Ne, Noona."

Seorang pelayan pun menghampiri meja Mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang, Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Aku pesan sandwich tuna dan hot mocca. Kalau Kau apa?"

"Aku pesan cappuchino dan pancake mapple saja Noona."

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu pesanan Anda."

Lalu sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Nana membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya.. Seperti itulah. Kami saling berjauhan akhir - akhir ini." jawab Chanyeol sedih.

"Apa ini karena scandalnya minggu lalu?"

"Bisa jadi." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Jangan bilang Kau menyukai Taeyeon sunbae?"

"Aniya."

"Lalu?"

"Noona, Aku ingin membeberkan satu rahasia besar dihidupku. Bisakah Noona menjaga rahasia ini?"

"Rahasia besar?" tanya Nana penasaran.

"Aku sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun bukan Taeyeon sunbae."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Mworago?" teriak Nana keras sehingga menyebabkan semua pelanggan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Noona.. Jangan keras - keras.." Chanyeol menyikut Nana pelan.

"Jadi Kau seorang gay?" tanya Nana pelan.

"Ne, dan Aku menyukai Baekhyun sejak Kami pertama debut."

Nana hanya bisa shock. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Lalu Kau cemburu ketika Baekhyun kencan Taeyeon?"

"Bukan cemburu lagi, Noona. Aku bahkan hampir stress mengetahui kabar Mereka." jawab Chanyeol frustasi.

"Lalu apa teman - temanmu di EXO tahu tentang ini?"

"Hanya Kris Hyung dan Kai yang tahu. Selebihnya tidak bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak tahu."

Nana pun menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Sabar, Chanyeol - ah. Mungkin Tuhan memberikanmu ujian. Tapi semoga saja perasaanmu kepada Baekhyun menghilang seiring perjalanan waktu." saran Nana.

"Gomawo, Noona." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyunggikan senyuman.

Tak lama pesanan Mereka pun datang.

"Cah, Kita sarapan dulu. Wajahmu begitu jelek sekali jika Kau begitu. Lihat, Kau bahkan lebih jelek dibanding Kambing peliharaan Halmeoniku." kata Nana menyemangati Chanyeol.

"Ya! Noona tega sekali padaku." kata Chanyeol cemberut.

"Mian, aku cuma bercanda. Cah 10 menit lagi Kita berangkat. Kita harus habiskan sarapannya dengan cepat."

"Ne, Noona."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agak mulai membaik. Suasana di dorm EXO pun seperti biasa. Ramai oleh couple happy virus yang telah kembali. Tak hanya itu, Taeyeon dan Nana juga sering datang ke dorm EXO secara diam - diam. Seperti misalnya hari ini, Taeyeon datang ke dorm EXO dan sempat bercanda dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak terlalu menanggapi Taeyeon, karena tidak menyukai kehadirannya yang dibilang penganggu.

"Yaa! Chanyeollie..." panggil Taeyeon sambil memukul paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tidak meresponnya dan hanya memasang wajah tak suka.

"Park Do Bi..." panggil Taeyeon sambil menggoyang - menggoyang badan Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan mengangguku terus, Noona." jawab Chanyeol agak kasar.

Karena merasa Chanyeol akan mengamuk, Taeyeon langsung berlari dan tentu saja Chanyeol ikut mengejar. Aksi kejar - kejaran ini, membuat member EXO - K tertawa terpingkal - pingkal.

"Hiyaaa... tiang listrik berjalan mengamuk."

"Ya! Noona berkaki pendek. Jangan kabur Kau."

Dan akhirnya, aksi kejar - kejaran ini dihentikan oleh pawangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari arah kamar mandi. Dan tentu saja, Taeyeon mencari perlindungan dengan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol berhenti mengejar Taeyeon dan memasang wajah kesal. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Taeyeon memukul pelan Chanyeol dan mengolok - ngolok Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol kembali mengamuk.

"Sudahlah Noona, jangan menganggu Chanyeol terus." kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Taeyeon.

"Dasar Tiang listrik berjalan." ejek Taeyeon.

"Ya! Baek, lihat. Dia yang pertama mengolokku." adu Chanyeol.

Taeyeon pun menjulurkan lidahnya kembali ke arah Chanyeol. Dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Noona, sudahlah. Kasihan, Chanyeol. Dan Kau Yeollie, terima saja nasibmu menjadi tiang listrik berjalan." seru Baekhyun sambil mengejek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh dengan Baekhyun dan beberapa saat kemudian melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Taeyeon.

"Ya! Dasar couple bantet." kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu dan tanpa diduga ketika Chanyeol berbalik, Dia langsung menabrak tembok. Hal itu sontak membuat member EXO - K termasuk Baekyeon couple tertawa karena musibah yang dialami sang tiang listrik.

Tingg... Tong...

"Biar Aku yang buka." ucap Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk dorm dan melihat intercom. Namun, wajahnya terlihat tak suka melihat siapa yang berada di intercom. Dia adalah Nana, sunbaenya yang berada di grup After School. Dengan segera, Dia membuka pintu dorm.

"Anyeong..." sapa Nana.

"Oh! Nana - ssi..." jawab Taeyeon terkejut.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Taeyeon sunbae - nim. Sedang apa Sunbae ada disini?" sapa Nana pada Taeyeon.

"Hanya sedang berkunjung kesini. Kau sendiri?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran.

"Mengantarkan sesuatu untuk Yeollie." jawab Nana singkat.

"Oh.. Nana Noona." sapa Chanyeol ketika berjalan ke Ruang Tamu.

"Ah.. Yeollie - ah. Igeu." kata Nana sambil menyerahkan bungkusan.

"Igeu mwoya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil menerima bungkusan.

"Uri Eomma memberikan ini untukmu. Katanya Kau suka daging iga. Makanya, Eomma membuatkanya untukmu."

"Huwaaa... gomawo, Nona. Sampaikan salamku untuk Eommonim." kata Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun yang melihat adegan itu cuma tersenyum kecut.

"Cah, Aku pamit dulu." pamit Nana.

"Wae? Kenapa buru - buru sekali, Noona?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku ada jadwal hari ini. Jangan lupa, besok Kita berangkat ke Rumah Roomate bersama."

"Ne, Noona. Tunggu di tempat biasa, ne?"

Nana pun membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Akh.. sepertinya Aku harus kembali ke dorm. Baekkie, Aku pulang dulu, ne." pamit Taeyeon.

"Ne, Noona. Hati - hati dijalan." Kata Baekyun sambil mencium kening Taeyeon mesra.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan mesra antara Baekyeon hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. *Chanyeol rapopo*

"Bagaimana kalau Kita turun bersama, Sunbae?" tawar Nana pada Taeyeon.

"Arraseo, Kami pamit pulang dulu semuanya, Anyeong." pamit Taeyeon.

"Ne, hati - hati di jalan." kata Kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Sering - sering kemari, Noona." kata Kai dari arah ruang tamu.

Kedua yeoja itu pun akhirnya pergi dari dorm EXO. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan daging iga itu di kulkas. Sementara, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tampak Taeyeon dan Nana tengah berjalan menuju parkiran. Dengan penyamaran yang ada, Mereka tampak berjalan santai tanpa perlu khawatir diketahui sasaeng fans.

"Sunbae - nim." panggil Nana pelan.

"Ne, Waeyo?"

"Kalian terlihat mesra sekali." puji Nana.

"Hahaha... memang terlihat begitu. Lalu, Kau sendiri dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Taeyeon balik.

"Kami hanya berteman, lagi pula Eomma juga tahu kalau hubungan Kami sebatas teman kerja. Tidak lebih."

"Lalu, daging iga itu?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran.

"Eomma memberikannya karena Eomma sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti anak laki - lakinya sendiri."

"Begitu rupanya. Apa Kau tak punya perasaan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ani. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai namdongsaeng. Lalu sunbae dengan Baekhyun? Bukannya kalian juga baru berpacaran?"

Taeyeon pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sunbae - nim?"

"Sebenarnya, hubungan Kami hanya settingan perusahaan."

"Jinjja?" kaget Nana.

"Ini semua demi menaikkan saham perusahaan yang anjlok."

"Apa ini karena Kris keluar dari EXO?" tanya Nana hati - hati.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Maka Baekyeon couple dijadikan sebagai pengalihan. Sebenarnya, hubungan Kami sudah selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum berita itu keluar." ungkap Taeyeon.

"Lalu? Kenapa Sunbae ada disini kalau itu hanya settingan? Apa yang lain juga tahu tentang ini?"

"Sebenarnya, Aku datang kemari disuruh oleh Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun bilang kalau Chanyeol mulai berubah akhir - akhir ini. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun meminta padaku untuk datang kemari dan memanas - manasi Chanyeol. Aku sejujurnya tadi kaget tiba - tiba Baekhyun mencium keningku. Itu sebenarnya cuma akal - akalan Baekhyun saja."

"Begitu rupanya. Kita berpisah disini saja, Sunbae - nim. Kapan - kapan Kita mengobrol lagi, ne?"

"Ne, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ne, hati - hati dijalan."

Akhirnya kedua gadis ini pun berpisah menuju mobil masing - masing.

.

.

.

Di sisi berbeda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak berbaring dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Pikiran Mereka tampak tak menentu. Lalu kemudian Chanyeol pun membalikan posisinya menghadap punggung Baekhyun.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tertidur, Dia hanya tak ingin menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Apa Kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Lagi - lagi Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baek, sebenarnya kalau Aku boleh jujur. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Aku sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun ku tahu ini Cinta terlarang. Tak seharusnya, Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu, Aku selalu merasa sakit melihat pemberitaan Kau dan Tae Noona. Andai saja, Aku bisa berada di posisi Tae Noona. Aku pasti sangat bahagia. Sayang, Itu tak mungkin terjadi. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga Kau bahagia dengan Tae Noona. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu." kata Chanyeol lirih sanbil meneteskan air matanya.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi diam, meneteskan air matanya. Yang membuat bantalnya basah.

"Cah, Aku harus tidur. Aku ada syuting besok. Jaljayo, Baekkie." kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol pun tertidur disebelah Baekhyun dengan posisi saling membelakangi kembali. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar curahan hati Chanyeol pun berbalik menghadap punggung Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie.. Neol jeongmal pabbo namja." kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang hemm?" isak Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan.

Chanyeol yang merasa dipukul otomatis terbangun walaupun Dia tidak membalikan badannya.

"Kau tahu. Melihat Kau begitu akrab dengan Nana Noona itu membuatku sakit. Terlebih ketika akhir - akhir ini Kau menjauhiku. Kau tahu? Aku merasa kehilanganmu, Yeollie. Aku sengaja memancingmu dengan membawa Tae Noona kemari. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu berubah? Dan ini semua membuatku kaget. Entah kenapa.. jujur Aku juga menyukaimu. Sekeras apapun Aku menyangkalnya, Aku tetap menyukaimu. Kumohon, Yeollie. Jangan menjauh dariku. Jebal." isak Baekhyun pilu.

Sreeettttt...

Dengan satu kali hentakan, Chanyeol terbangun dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah terisak.

"Neol, jeongmal pabboya." isak Baekhyun sembari bercucuran air mata.

"Mianhae, Baek. Nan jeongmal mianhae." kata Chanyeol sambil berlinangan air mata.

Keduanya pun saling berpelukan dan menangis semalaman.

.

.

.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol.

Akhirnya selama hampir 1 jam menangis, Kedua orang ini akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Ne, Yeollie.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol hati - hati.

"Ani." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Tapi Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollie." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Nan jeongmal neomu neomu saranghaeyo, Park Do Bi." ulang Baekhyun.

"Jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk kepalanya lucu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Nan jeongmak saranghaeyo, Baekhyunnie." jawab Chanyeol lantang.

"Berarti Kita sudah resmi jadi pasangan kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tae Noona?"

"Apa Kau tak tahu? Kalau hubungan Kami hanya settingan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Kenapa Kau tak memberi tahuku?"

"Kau sibuk makanya Aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Apalagi Kau sering menghindariku. Mana bisa Aku memberitahumu?" kata Baekhyun mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Ne, nan jeongmal mianhae."

"Cah, Kita tidur. Sudah malam, besok Kau syuting." ajak Baekhyun.

"Ne, jaljayo, Baekkie."

"Jalja, Yeollie."

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tertidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Oh iya sebelum lupa saya xoxorienakimmyun mengucapkan**

**SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN!**

_**Mind to Read and Review please. *bbuing bareng Suho Appa**_

_**See you in my next project...**_

_**Byeeee... *tarik Tao ke jamban**_


End file.
